Reunion
by dagnytheartist
Summary: While he's on vacation, Tobey finds an old friend he hasn't seen in three years.


**_Reunion_**

**Author's Note: First of all, this is NOT romance. I support Tobey-Wordgirl and Tootie-Timmy, in case you were curious. I don't really want to write a sequel to this, but if someone else wants to they can (just mention that it was based off of this story okey? No need to pay me or anything, I just want some credit.)**

**In this story, Tobey and Tootie are both twelve. Tobey used to live in Dimmsdale, but then moved to Fair City when he was nine, where he heard about Wordgirl and started his robot villain act to get her attention. And Tootie has changed a lot more than Tobey, and she may seem out of character since she's older. She's a little bit more mature. Now, Tobey goes back to Dimmsdale for a visit and reunites with Tootie (hense, the title, for those of you who have no common sense... like me.) Once again, enjoy and review! _-dagnytheartist_**

My mother decides we should go on vacation, "Get away from Fair City for a while and visit the place you were born Tobey" and who should I find sitting on a bench at the park by the store but _Tootie?_

I almost didn't recognize her. She had different glasses, a black turtle neck, white capris and long black hair WITHOUT pig tails. Yes, I was just as surprised as you are.

"Tobey, is that you?" She laughed. "I almost didn't recognize you! You're clothes are a lot less dorky looking!" I was wearing a long sleeve shirt (green), and blue jeans. What I didn't want to tell her was that these were just airplane clothes, and that my blue shirt, red bow tie, and orange vest were in the bottom of the suitcase.

"Well," I said. "It's been what? Three years? The last time I saw you was my going away party."

"We were nine, if I remember right." Wow I thought. Tootie has a much more normal voice now.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Timmy said no again when I asked if he wanted to see a movie."

"Who's Timmy?"

"You don't remember Timmy Turner? Buck teeth, brown hair, pink hat? Of course he's gotten rid of the hat."

I thought hard, then an image came to mind. "Oh yes, Timmy."

"I've been trying to ask him to go out with me since we were ten. I had this huge crush on him, and was pretty comftorble with letting the world know that. But it really doesn't matter anymore, he won't like me and I'm so over him, so I'll just get a new boyfriend."

My eyes widened. "You've been asking him out for two years and he hasn't said anything?"

"He's still embarrassed by me, I guess." I noticed she was holding in some tears. "When I was younger, I pretty much treated him like those crazy fangirls would treat a celebrity. When I was around him, it felt almost magical. Even if he and his friends were throwing water baloons at me. And now..." She laughed sheepishly. "I don't blame him for rejecting me! I was just a lovesick nutball who was too unpopular for him."

"I know how rejection feels." I sat on the bench with her, thinking of Wordgirl.

Tootie smiled. "You had a crush on me, didn't you?"

Uh oh. Should have known she would bring THAT up. "What?"

"Before you left, you treated me the same way I treated Timmy. You constantly asked to be lab partners or gym partners, you followed me home to the point where I started trying to get you lost, and I think you tried to kiss me when we were five."

Oh darn. She really remembered all of that? "Look, don't think I feel that way NOW."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. Even though she said "I know", from the look on her face, I don't think she believed herself.

"I'm an evil villain now." I said proudly, trying to change the subject.

She stopped and looked at me funny. "What?"

"I live in Fair City, build giant robuts, and have citizens running and screaming below my giant robuts feet in the hope that someday, Wordgirl will be mine!"

She smiled again. Oops. Did I just say that last part out loud? Now her smile turned into a cocky, "I know everything about you" grin. "Sooooo..." She looked into my eyes, like I was transparent. "You had a crush on me, left Dimmsdale for some place called Fair City, and now you have a huge crush on some famous superhero."

I could feel my cheeks burning when I yelled "I DO NOT!"

"Oh admit it Tobey, you're in _love_!" She got up and started dancing around the bench muttering "In love, in love, Tobey's in loooooove..." I silently prayed no one saw her doing that.

"I am not! I try to destroy Fair City with my robuts and she destroys them and sends me home! She obviously doesn't love me!"

"But _you _love _her_!" She sighed. I wanted her to leave. "That's so cute!" She danced around me some more whole talking. "Listen Tobey, I know what love looks like, and you fit the description. So, yeah. You're in love."

"Oh shut up." I crossed my arms to show her I was obviously not pleased, but the stupid girl kept on dancing around me. Finally, I said "Um, I think I hear Mother calling me. I better go, bye!"

"Bye Tobey! You totally killed my bad mood!"

"What**ever**." I mumbled.

THE END


End file.
